With or Without you
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Eine Songfic zu einem Lied, das ich so schön fand, das ich einfach was schreiben mußte.smile Eigentlich abgeschlossen, aber wenn Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht... theoretisches Pairing(!) DMHP


 Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Quidditch gehören J.K.Rowling,                       das Lied "With or without you" gehört U2                                

**Widmung:** Für Rinka-chan, und alle meine Lieben – ihr wisst das ihr gemeint seit, außerdem für meine Reviewer, die mich langsam glauben machen, das ich vielleicht doch schreiben kann.

With or Without you 

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete Harry Potter auf dem regennassen Grasboden des Quidditchfeldes.  Wütend stieg er vom Besen, und stapfte, halb blind durch Regen und Enttäuschung in Richtung Mannschaftskabinen – bis sich ihm jemand mehr oder minder in den Weg stellte. Der gegnerische Spieler schwebte einige Fuß hoch, gerade so das er Harry ins Gesicht blocken konnte. Er grinste den Kapitän der besiegten Mannschaft spöttisch an.

„Malfoy." Harry spuckte den Namen geradezu aus. „Kannst du mir mal erklären, warum du mich geradezu verfolgst? Du bist ein Ärgernis. Ein fliegendes Ärgernis!"

Draco lachte spöttisch.

„Als ob ich ausgerechnet dich verfolgen würde – ICH bin keiner deiner früheren, fanatischen Fans. Du bist doch bloß sauer..." Der Blonde kletterte während er sprach vom Besen „weil deine Luschentruppe schon wieder verloren hat. Es genügt eben nicht, dass der einzig brauchbare Spieler der Sucher ist." Lässig zuckte Draco mit den Achseln. „Wobei mich ja ehrlich interessieren würde, warum du diese Truppe immer noch trainierst... Nunja, aber du hattest ja schon immer viel für Verlierer übrig..."

Darauf bekam er jedoch keine Antwort mehr. Das letzte, was er von Harry zu sehen bekam, war sein Mantel, der in den Mannschaftskabinen verschwand, bevor die Tür fest zugeknallt wurde.

                                                    **************

Müde fuhr sich Harry durch seine halblangen, total verwuschelten, nassen Haare. Alles, was er jetzt wollte war eine heiße Dusche, einen Krug Butterbier, und jemanden, der ihn in den Arm nahm, und ihn die fürchterliche Niederlage vergessen ließ, die sie heute wieder erlitten hatten.

Statt dessen würde er jetzt seine Mannschaft zurechtweisen, rasch duschen und sich auf den Heimweg in seine kleine Wohnung machen, wo nichts und niemand auf ihn wartete, außer vielleicht Angebote von irgendwelchen Quidditchteams, die die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hatten, das er irgendwann doch noch zu Vernunft  kommen würde. Und im Moment war er so weit, das er wohl ohne zu zögern jedes Angebot annehmen würde – einzig um endlich wieder ein Quidditchspiel spielen zu können, bei dem die Niederlage nicht vorprogrammiert war.

                                                  **************************

Mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete sich die Tür seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung. Obwohl er nun schon fast ein Jahr hier wohnte, wirkten die Räume immer noch karg und unbewohnt. Harry ließ seufzend seine Tasche zu Boden gleiten. Hermine war ein paar Mal hier gewesen, aber sie hatte mit ihren Tipps auch nicht viel verändern können – wohl vor allem deshalb, weil Harry es einfach nicht wollte. Sie sahen sich nicht oft – Hermine hatte eine ganze Menge zu tun, alleine mit den Kindern und Harry – Harry wollte die Erinnerungen nicht, die sie in ihm weckte.

Nachlässig drehte er den Schalter seines kleinen Radios an, wie in einem verzweifelte, unbewussten Wunsch die Wohnung zumindest mit einem winzigen Bisschen Leben zu füllen. 

„Und nun spielen wir 'With or Without you' einem Liedwunsch von D...." Die Übertragung wurde durch lautes Knacksen unterbrochen „..der sich das Lied für..." Der Rest ging in Wasserrauschen unter, als Harry Teewasser aufsetzte. Er ging durch die Wohnung, räumte auf und blieb stehen, als ein Fetzen des Liedes an sein Ohr drang 

_„ ...I can´t live... without you..."_

Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Das kochende Wasser in der Küche lief schon über den Rand des Kessels heraus – unbemerkt.

_„ and you give yourself away... and you give yourself away…and you give…and you give…"_

„Es tut mir leid Ron.", flüsterte er, während er die alten Schulbilder von ihm, Hermine und seinem besten Freund, die verstaubt an der Wand hingen ansah. „Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Nicht alleine. Nicht ohne deine Hilfe."

                                                        ************

Einige Stunden später, als er halb im Delirium von dem ganzen Alkohol den er getrunken hatte, auf seinem Bett lag, erlebte er noch einmal seine Schulzeit. Ron und Hermine, wie sie sich immer stritten. Und die beiden als Pärchen in ihrem siebten Jahr. Er sah die Menschen, die sein Leben damals, vor Voldemorts Fall, lebenswert gemacht hatten. Jene Menschen, von denen er sich nach dem Tod seines besten Freundes total abkapselte. Er sah seine alten Lehrer – und fragte sich kurz ob Dumbledore wohl noch lebte

„Ich hätts wohl irgen´wo gehört, wenn´s anders wäre."

Und er sah seinen alten Erzfeind. 

Einer Eingebung – oder auch unbestimmter Sehnsucht folgend, stand er mühsam, und leicht schwankend auf, und suchte das alte Jahrbuch heraus. Die ganzen glücklich lachenden Gesichter, erzeugten einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Inneren. Da waren zufriedene, stolze, erleichterte und einfach glückliche Gesichter. Nur einer lächelte nicht, sondern blickte nur starr und unbeweglich auf den Betrachter herab. Draco Malfoy.

Harry lächelte traurig, bevor er  - mit dem Aufgeschlagenen Buch auf dem Schoß – in seinem Sessel einschlief.

Er hörte nicht, wie jemand durch das  - trotz des Regens geöffnete – Fenster hereinkam. Er hörte nicht die nassen Schritte auf dem Holzboden, die sich durch die ganze Wohnung bewegten.  Und er nahm auch nicht bewusst wahr, wie eine Hand sanft über seine Wange strich, über die getrockneten Tränenspuren, bis hin zu den, im Schlaf leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ein feines Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Schlafenden aus, als ein sanfter Mund ihn auf die Stirn küsste, ein letztes Mal über die Wange strich, und schließlich leise „I can´t live – with or without you." in sein Ohr flüsterte, bevor sich die Schritte wieder entfernten, und Harry alleine, schlafend in seiner Wohnung zurückblieb.

                                                  *********************

Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann lasst doch bitte ein Review da! *smile* 

Wenn Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht, schreibe ich es vielleicht weiter – aber wirklich nur wenn es erwünscht ist!

Ich habe diese Story in den letzten Tagen auf dem Weg zur Schule, in der Bahn sitzender weise in mein Notizbuch geschrieben, während ich „With or Without you" millionenmal gehört habe – allerdings nicht von U2, sondern die Version von Gregorian. Ich wollte die Story eigentlich nicht hochladen – aber da Rinka-chan sie so mochte, habe ich mich dann doch dazu entschlossen.

Im Moment ist mein Leben ziemlich stressig – die einzige Möglichkeit zu schreiben ist wirklich morgens bzw. abends in der Bahn...also bitte beschwert euch nicht das ich „Mächtig viel Theater" und „A strange kind of chaos" noch nicht weitergeschrieben habe – ich würde gerne, aber es geht einfach nicht!

Grüßle Caro


End file.
